


Jealous

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, also referred to as 'That time Leigh wrote Trijay a year before it happened', triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tristan wants miles to be jealous. miles is jealous. set just after 1412</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttrileskissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/gifts).



**PART ONE: ?????**

As he's pulling on my lip, I smile and promise myself never to let him go. Tristan Milligan, the boy of my dreams, is leaning against a wall, pulling _me_ in by my waist, kissing _me_  in front of the whole street.

I’m in heaven. That is, until I realise he’s not as focused as I am. I pull back, hoping he’ll snap out of whatever it is.

“Hey, Tris –”

“Call me Tristan.” Oh my god I fucked up.

“Sorry, _Tristan_ , what’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing. Everything’s perfect! You’re perfect.” Oh thank god.  

I’m blushing. I didn’t think he’d even noticed me before – no one ever does. I’m not the centre of any drama at Degrassi. He, on the other hand, was obviously trying to get someone’s attention, and it wasn’t mine.

I turn around to see Miles Hollingsworth. Wow. He looks furious. And a little sad too.

“Oh my god. Is this – are you two still together?”

“No, no, god no. I’m all yours,” he hurriedly presses our lips together.

I saw that glint in his eye looking at his ex, but it’s _the_ Tristan Milligan. Nothing’s a dealbreaker with him.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he quickly shuts it off.

“You can answer that, I don’t mind.”

“Oh, it’s probably just family stuff. It doesn’t matter.”

“Aren’t your parents in court this week?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“No, seriously, you should see what it is.”

Rolling his eyes, he returns the call, taking a couple of steps away from me.

“What is it?”

A pause.

“Can’t you guys just sort it out yourselves?”

Another moment passes, in which I’m trying to look like I’m not paying attention, but of course I’m very interested in what’s going on.

He hangs up looking dejected and tells me he has to go, leaving me standing on the side of the street, not sure whether to go after him – but that decision is quickly made for me as Miles is immediately on his tail. I should have known.

Fuck this. I’m going home to rewatch Shameless. If he wants to call, he’ll call.

 

* * *

 

 

**PART TWO: MILES**

In a monotone, he asks what I’m doing following him.

“Tris, please.”

“Please what? Suddenly you want something from me now?”

Ignoring that comment, “This isn’t me being an asshole. This is me trying to make sure you don’t hurt the wrong target.”

“What makes you think I’m trying to hurt anyone?”

“Do you really like that guy?”

“Of course I do! Unlike _you_ , _I_ don’t string people along.”

I can’t help it. He has to know. I step forward and kiss him, firmly guiding his lips back to mine when he tries to break away from me. He fights for a moment, but I persist. I’m going to get all kinds of hell for this later anyway; I might as well see if he caves.

And he does. Soon he’s kissing me back, cautiously at first, then he’s pushing against me, pulling my hips toward his, whining for more. That’s when I know it’s time to pull away.

“God damnit, I love you, Tristan.” My fists are clenched and after that kiss, there’s so much desperation in my voice that I think he knows I mean it.

“What, the fuck, are you talking about.” His stare is cold and full of rage, but I expected that. At least he isn’t walking away yet.

“I want you and I love you and I’m so sorry I lied to you.” Ah, shit, my voice is cracking.

“I told you I’m not a good person and I have a lot of shit to deal with but you didn’t run away no matter how much I tried to make you hate me! I know you can never be happy as long as you’re with me but I can’t h-”

“Wait, wait, so, you don’t love Maya?”

“No, Tris, _no_ , I just knew you were better off without me. And you wouldn’t leave any other way.”

“Okay, hold on a second, I need to process this. So you broke my heart because you thought you might do it later?”

“It would only hurt more the longer I waited. I’m sorry, Tris, I really am.”

“God, why couldn’t you just talk to me?! How dare you make that choice for me?!”

“Because I’ve seen what happens to people around me and I owe you more than that.”

He takes a deep breath and looks at the ground, mumbling that he’ll talk to me tomorrow, then turns to walk away.

I run my fingers across my lips and try to figure out what to do now.


End file.
